Zilean
Zilean generiert Erfahrung|xp}} (wird nicht für Zileans Stufenaufstieg verwendet) alle 5 Sekunden. Zeit in der Flasche startet auf Abklingzeit, wenn das Spiel startet. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn dieser generierte Wert genug ist, um einem einen Stufenaufstieg zu gewähren und wenn Zilean für mind. 10 Sekunden nicht im Kampf war, kann er diesen Verbündeten mit Rechtsklick auswählen, um eine 1-sekündige Kanalisierung zu starten (geht auf , wenn unterbrochen). |leveling2 = |description3 = Eine erfolgreiche Kanalisierung gewährt dem Verbündeten einen Stufenaufstieg. Außerdem wird die gespeicherte |xp}}, die für den Stufenaufstieg benötigt wurde verbraucht und Zilean erhält |xp}} für genau diesen Wert. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zilean wirft eine tickende Zeitbombe zum gewählten Zielpunkt, welche nach 3 Sekunden explodiert, was |magisch}} an allen Gegnern im Explosionsbereich verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Zeitbombe klebt sich an die Einheit, die direkt getroffen wurde oder an jede Einheit, die in die Nähe der Bombe läuft. |leveling2 = |description3 = Zeitbombe explodiert vorzeitig, wenn sich eine weitere Zeitbombe an die selbe Einheit heftet, wobei alle getroffenen Gegner kurz werden. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Zilean kann die Zeitbombe eines gegnerischen Zileans auslösen, indem er seine eigene Bombe daraufwirft. Dabei wird die erste Bombe trotzdem Schaden verursachen. * Wenn der Träger wiederbelebt wird, wird die Bombe auf den Boden gelegt, bevor sie explodiert. * Zeitbombe kann Schaden am Träger verursachen, auch, wenn dieser ist. * Zeitbombe ist eine der wenigen Fähigkeiten, deren Schaden sich beim Aufwerten nicht linear steigert. |video = Zilean-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zilean reduziert die von und um je 10 Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zilean krümmt die Zeit um den ausgewählten Champion. Ist das Ziel ein Verbündeter, erhält er für Sekunden |ms}}; ist es ein Gegner, wird er für die selbe Dauer und denselben Prozentsatz . |leveling = %|ms}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zilean versetzt den ausgewählten verbündeten Champion oder sich selbst mit einer schützenden Zeitrune, welche 5 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn ein mit einer Zeitrune beschützter Champion tödlichen Schaden erleidet, wird dieser für 3 Sekunden in versetzt. Danach wird er mit einem fixen Wert an |hp}} wiederbelebt. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , ) und wird vor diesen auslösen. |video = Zilean-R }} }} Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. cs:Zilean en:Zilean es:Zilean fr:Zilean pl:Zilean pt-br:Zilean ru:Зилеан zh:基兰 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Zilean war einst Mitglied von Icathias Regierungsrat. Er ist ein außerordentlicher Elementarmagier, der nichts Geringeres als die Zeit selbst meisterlich beherrschen will. Nachdem er seine Kräfte bei dem Versuch, sein Volk vor der Leere zu retten, eingesetzt hat, treibt er jetzt durch Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, wobei er den Fluss der Zeit um sich herum krümmt und verzerrt. Zilean ist von der geheimnisvollen Erschaffung Runeterras den ganzen Weg bis zu dessen scheinbar unausweichlichen Ende gereist. Unermüdlich sucht er nach jenem Schicksalsstrang, der die Zerstörung seines Heimatlandes rückgängig machen könnte. Der Zeitwächter Icathia ist das trostloseste und verfluchteste aller Länder, aber das war nicht immer so. Einst florierte dort eine wohlhabende und vielfältige Zivilisation, regiert von dem gütigen Axamuk, dem letzten der alten Magierkönige. Als das shurimanische Reich sich auf dem Kontinent ausdehnte, verhallten Axamuks Rufe nach einem friedlichen Zusammenleben ungehört und seine Armeen wurden von den Götterkriegern vom Heer der Aufgestiegenen vernichtet. Trotz dieser demütigenden Niederlage sahen viele Icathianer eine Gelegenheit für gemeinsamen Fortschritt. Sie akzeptierten eine unabhängige Statthalterschaft und setzten einen Regierungsrat ein, der aus angesehenen Magiern, Philosophen und Gesetzgebern bestand, um den Machtwechsel zu überwachen. Nach fast neun Jahrhunderten unter kaiserlicher Herrschaft trat ein junger Mann namens Zilean in die Reihen des Rats ein. Er war Elementarmagier mit einem außerordentlichen Verständnis für die physische Realität, der von einigen der klügsten Köpfe des Zeitalters gelernt hatte – von den großen Yun aus Ixtal bis hin zu den Astromanten von Faraj und zahlreichen anderen. Es gab einen Teil der materiellen Welt, den nur wenige jemals wirklich begriffen hatten, und Zilean war entschlossen, diesen zu meistern. Die Zeit. Zeit war die einzige unumstößliche Konstante aller Dinge. Sogar die mächtigen Götterkrieger konnten ihrem Verstreichen nicht entrinnen … obwohl sie mehr als alle anderen in der shurimanischen Kultur verehrt wurden. Da Zilean nun Teil der herrschenden Klasse war, sah er die schwelende Unzufriedenheit unter den Bürgern Icathias um einiges deutlicher. Obwohl ihr Land die Heimat einiger der heldenhaftesten Anführer und revolutionärsten Denker des Imperiums war, war nicht einer von ihnen jemals des Aufstiegs für würdig befunden worden. Immer wieder hatte der Rat dem weit entfernten Imperator Eingaben unterbreitet, doch die Sonnenscheibe blieb ihnen ohne jede Erklärung verwehrt. So viel sie auch geben mochten, es schien, als ob die Icathianer niemals als Gleichgestellte angesehen werden würden. Zileans Unmut wuchs und doch bereitete es ihm Sorgen, dass seine Amtskollegen offen von Abspaltung sprachen. Er war durch und durch Patriot, doch angesichts des Heers der Aufgestiegenen konnte ein Aufstand nur Unheil über sein Volk bringen. Er suchte nach einer diplomatischen Lösung und reiste als Gesandter in die Nachbarländer Kahleek, Kalduga und Ixtal. Er hatte im Verlauf seines Lebens schon viele Verbündete gewonnen und beschwor diese, sich auf die Seite Icathias zu stellen. Jedes Mal erhielt er dieselbe Antwort. Sie würden Shurima nicht die Stirn bieten. Wenn dies der Wille von Zileans Volk war, würden sie es allein tun müssen. Er kehrte nach Hause zurück und war entsetzt, als er hörte, dass der Rat beschlossen hatte, einen neuen Magierkönig zu krönen. Atemlos und hocherfreut erzählten sie Zilean von der uralten und verbotenen Macht, die sie entdeckt hatten – eine Kraft, die so enorm war, dass sie Icathias Sieg geradezu garantieren würde. Sie erzählten Zilean von der Kraft der Leere. Er blickte zu diesen vernünftigen, weisen Icathianern auf und sah nur Wahnsinn in ihren Augen. So sehr es ihn betrübte, Zilean hätte es lieber gesehen, dass die Revolution seines Heimatlands niedergeschlagen würde, als diese Abscheulichkeit freizusetzen. Zileans schlimmste Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Sobald die Leere im Kampf entfesselt wurde, bemächtigte sie sich der Magier, die versuchten, sie zu kontrollieren, und Icathia war dem Untergang geweiht. Er versuchte, aus der Hauptstadt zu fliehen, und der Boden bebte unter seinen Füßen. Gebäude stürzten ein. Gräuel, die nicht in diese Welt gehörten und auch nicht in die nächste, brachen aus den Tiefen hervor und jagten verängstigte Bürger vor sich her. Sie saßen in der Falle. Hunderttausende Unschuldige würden sterben. Verzweifelt drängte Zilean so viele wie möglich dazu, Zuflucht in seinem Turm zu suchen und tat das Unmögliche. Er nahm das gesamte Gebäude aus der Zeit. Nachdem er seine Kraft aufgezehrt hatte, stürzte Zilean zu Boden und betrachtete die eingefrorenen Gestalten um ihn herum. Die Leere war angehalten, doch nur innerhalb dieser Mauern – draußen, wo einst Icathia gestanden hatte, war nichts. Zilean hatte Jahrzehnte damit zugebracht, die Geheimnisse von Zeit und Ursächlichkeit zu begreifen, und anscheinend war er der Einzige, der sich frei innerhalb der Anomalie bewegen konnte, die er irgendwie geschaffen hatte. Diese Leute hier waren gerettet, das stimmte schon. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er das, was er zu diesem Ziel getan hatte, rückgängig machen konnte. Mit Tiefenmeditation und esoterischen Geräten, die er selbst entworfen hatte, begann er, die Stränge der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart aufzuspüren, die zu diesem Moment geführt hatten. Allmählich lernte er, wie er sich zwischen ihnen hin und her bewegen konnte, und suchte nach einer Zukunft, in der seine Bemühungen bereits erfolgreich gewesen waren … Dort fand er dann die wahre Bedrohung: das Ende von allem. Die große Auslöschung, die Runeterra erwartet. Im Endeffekt existiert Zilean jetzt überall, und das war schon immer so. Dennoch ist er sich der Konsequenzen seines Handelns nur allzu bewusst. Wenn er versucht, Veränderungen in der Welt zu bewirken, wird er andere, unerwartete Schicksale auslösen, die oft widersprüchlich und fast ausnahmslos noch gefährlicher sind. Vielleicht, falls es ihm gelingt, einen Weg zur Rettung seines eigenen Volks zu finden, könnte die noch größere Katastrophe abgewendet werden. Es stellt sich nur eine Frage: Was ist er bereit, auf dem Weg dorthin zu opfern? Alte Geschichte 5.= right|200px Zilean ist ein mächtiger Magier aus Icathia, der sich obsessiv mit Zeitreisen auseinandersetzte, nachdem sein Heimatland von der Leere zerstört worden war. Ohne eine Minute um diesen katastrophalen Verlust zu trauern, rief er uralte Zeitmagie an, um alle möglichen Enden vorauszusagen. Praktisch unsterblich durchstreift Zilean nun die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, und krümmt und verzerrt auf der Suche nach jenem flüchtigen Moment, der die Uhr zurückdrehen und die Zerstörung von Icathia ungeschehen machen soll, den Fluss der Zeit um ihn herum. }} |-|4.= right|200px In den Ebenen von Urtistan existierte einst eine große Stadt. Vor langer Zeit wurde diese, wie die meisten Länder hinter der Großen Barriere, in einem schrecklichen Runenkrieg ausgelöscht. Ein Mann überlebte jedoch: ein Zauberer namens Zilean. Er hatte sich im Uhrenturm der Stadt niedergelassen, was angesichts seiner Obsession, der Zeit, nur allzu passend erscheint. Als sich die Verwüstungen des Krieges seinem Zuhause näherten, experimentierte Zilean mit mächtigen Tempus-Zaubern, um alle möglichen Versionen der Zukunft zu erkennen, damit ihm die Entdeckung einer friedlichen Lösung gelänge. Doch Zileans Verzauberungen beeinflussten seine Wahrnehmung des Zeitablaufs und so befand er sich in einer kontemplativen Stase, als Urtistan von einer vollständigen Phalanx dunkler Ritter unbekannter Herkunft überfallen wurde. Als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde, war Urtistan nichts weiter als ein schwelendes Trümmerfeld. Jene, die für die Vernichtung der Stadt verantwortlich waren, hatten den Uhrenturm wohlweislich unangetastet gelassen. Zum einen, um Zileans Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken und zum anderen, um ihm seine Nachlässigkeit zur Marter werden zu lassen. Zilean blieb kaum Zeit, seinen unermesslichen Verlust zu betrauern, da er erkannte, dass seine gefährlichen Forschungen einen fürchterlichen Nebeneffekt hatten: Chrono-Dysplasie. Diese geheimnisvolle Krankheit verlieh ihm Unsterblichkeit, löste jedoch sein Bewusstsein von dessen Anker in der Gegenwart. Nun irrt sein Geist in der Zeit von einem zufälligen Punkt, an dem er bereits lebte, bis zum Jetzt umher. Dabei ist er unfähig, den Ablauf der Ereignisse zu beeinflussen. Der qualvollste Aspekt dieses Fluches ist, dass Zilean Urtistan ab und zu so erlebt, wie es einst war, und den Rest der Zeit in seinen verlassenen Ruinen verbringt. Zilean sucht nach einer Heilung, um danach einen Weg zu suchen, die Leute zu retten. }} |-|3.= right|200px In den Ebenen von Urtistan existierte einst eine große Stadt. Vor langer Zeit wurde diese, wie die meisten Länder hinter der Großen Barriere, in einem schrecklichen Runenkrieg ausgelöscht. Ein Mann überlebte jedoch: ein Zauberer namens Zilean. Er hatte sich im Uhrenturm der Stadt niedergelassen, was angesichts seiner Obsession, der Zeit, nur allzu passend erscheint. Als sich die Verwüstungen des Krieges seinem Zuhause näherten, experimentierte Zilean mit mächtigen Tempus-Zaubern, um alle möglichen Versionen der Zukunft zu erkennen, damit ihm die Entdeckung einer friedlichen Lösung gelänge. Doch Zileans Verzauberungen beeinflussten seine Wahrnehmung des Zeitablaufs und so befand er sich in einer kontemplativen Stase, als Urtistan von einer vollständigen Phalanx dunkler Beschwörer-Ritter unbekannter Herkunft überfallen wurde. Als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde, war Urtistan nichts weiter als ein schwelendes Trümmerfeld. Die Beschwörer, die für die Vernichtung der Stadt verantwortlich waren, hatten den Uhrenturm wohlweislich unangetastet gelassen. Zum einen, um Zileans Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken und zum anderen, um ihm seine Nachlässigkeit zur Marter werden zu lassen. Zilean blieb kaum Zeit, seinen unermesslichen Verlust zu betrauern, da er erkannte, dass seine gefährlichen Forschungen einen fürchterlichen Nebeneffekt hatten: Chrono-Dysplasie. Diese geheimnisvolle Krankheit verlieh ihm Unsterblichkeit, löste jedoch sein Bewusstsein von dessen Anker in der Gegenwart. Nun irrt sein Geist in der Zeit von einem zufälligen Punkt, an dem er bereits lebte, bis zum Jetzt umher. Dabei ist er unfähig, den Ablauf der Ereignisse zu beeinflussen. Der qualvollste Aspekt dieses Fluches ist, dass Zilean Urtistan ab und zu so erlebt, wie es einst war, und den Rest der Zeit in seinen verlassenen Ruinen verbringt. Nur der mächtigen Beschwörer-Magie, die von den Mitgliedern der Liga der Legenden eingesetzt wird, war es möglich dieses Leiden zu lindern und Zilean trat der Liga in der Hoffnung bei, ein Heilmittel zu finden und danach einen Weg, sein Volk zu retten. }} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2019) right|200px In den Ebenen von Urtistan existierte einst eine große Stadt. Vor langer Zeit wurde diese, wie die meisten Länder hinter der Großen Barriere, in einem schrecklichen Runenkrieg ausgelöscht. Ein Mann überlebte jedoch, ein Zauberer, welcher im großen Uhrenturm von Urtistan wohnt, namens Zilean. Als die Runenkriege seine Heimat verzehrten, experimentierte er mit mächtiger Zeitmagie in der Hoffnung, Frieden bringen zu können. Anstatt wie der Rest seines Volkes zu sterben, überlebte er, da er von Chrono-Dysplasie betroffen war. Diese mystische Krankheit machte ihn unsterblich, allerdings löste sie ihn auch vollständig von der Zeit selbst. Nun irrt sein Geist in der Zeit von einem zufälligen Punkt, an dem er bereits lebte, bis zum Jetzt umher. Der qualvollste Aspekt dieses Fluches ist, dass Zilean Urtistan ab und zu so erlebt, wie es einst war, und den Rest der Zeit in seinen verlassenen Ruinen verbringt. Der Zeitwächter trat der Liga der Legenden bei in der Hoffnung, ein Heilmittel für sich zu finden und danach sein Volk von den Toten zurückzubringen. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V0.9.22.14 (24. Juni 2009) right|200px Aus dem rissigen, ausgetrockneten Seebett von Urizan ragt ein Turm in die Höhe, der aussieht, wie eine Standuhr. Undurchdringbar und unangreifbar; es gibt keine Eingangstüren oder Öffnungen, durch die man hineinklettern oder fliegen könnte. Es gibt kein Wasser und keine Pflanzen in einem Umkreis von 100 Meilen und dieses Gebäude herum, nur die vertrockneten Überreste eines einst schönen, lebendigen Sees verbleiben, die durch Krieg und den Zahn der Zeit mitgenommen wurden. So will er es, der Mann, der diesen Turm mitten im Nirgendwo erbaut hat. Er braucht keine Vorräte. Er will keine Besucher. Und in diesem Turm sitzt , der mit seinen Uhren herumbastelt. Sie pflastern seinen Arbeitsplatz. Hundert von ihnen, vielleicht tausende. Manche funktionieren, die meisten nicht. Er ist besessen von der Zeit. Und das ist Fluch und Segen zugleich. Segen, weil er mehrere Wege gefunden hat, sie zu manipulieren. Fluch, weil er immer ein Stückchen von sich zurücklässt, wenn er es tut. Verflucht, die vergangene Welt zu sehen und zu erfahren, wie sie vielleicht einmal sein wird - alles zur gleichen Zeit. Das ist der Grund, weshalb er hier lebt, inmitten eines trockenen und toten Sees. Wenn er aus dem Fenster schaut, kann er ihn sehen, wie er vor Hunderten von Jahren aussah, lebendig und wunderschön. Aber manchmal muss er wegschauen, wenn wieder und wieder zusieht, wie diese Schönheit bis in alle Ewigkeit zerstört wird. Denn das kann auch den stärksten Geist verrückt werden lassen. Beziehungen ; : * ist ein Magier aus Urtistan, welcher einen Weg fand, die Zeit zu manipulieren und dennoch nicht in der Lage war, seine Stadt und dessen Volk zu retten. Nun ist er zwischen Zeitlinien gefangen und hat Urtistan verlassen, um nach einem Weg zu suchen, seinen Zustand zu heilen. * betrat einmal die Ruinen von Urtistan und entdeckte die Magie in Zileans altem Zuhause. Das Auge der Leere ist nun auf der Suche nach ihm, um dessen Wissen über Zeitmanipulation zu erlangen. ; : * ist ein Magier aus Icathia, welcher einen Weg fand, die Zeit zu manipulieren und dennoch nicht in der Lage war, seine Stadt und dessen Volk zu retten. Nun ist er zwischen Zeitlinien gefangen und hat Icathia verlassen, um nach einem Weg zu suchen, seinen Zustand zu heilen. * (und vielleicht auch haben bemerkt, das an der Zeitlinie herumspielt. * betrat einmal die Ruinen von Icathia und entdeckte die Magie in Zileans altem Zuhause. Das Auge der Leere ist nun auf der Suche nach ihm, um dessen Wissen über Zeitmanipulation zu erlangen. Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Bewegung/Angriff * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * ;Witz * ;Lachen * * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Blutmond-Zilean Screenshots.jpg|Blutmond-Zilean Skins ; : * Er wurde möglicherweise von inspiriert. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2009 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Er lehnt an den an. * Man kann auf dem Splash-Art sehen, wie er gerade aus der herauskommt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Seine Maske ähnelt denen, die im japanischen -Theater verwendet werden. * Er spielt das auf seinem Rücken, wenn er . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an einen an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an einen an, welcher eine auf seinem Rücken trägt. ; : * Er lehnt an von an. Media Videos= ;Sonstige Videos |-|Galerie= Zilean Konzept.jpg|Zilean Konzept 1 Zilean Konzept 02.jpg|Zilean Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Zilean Konzept 01.jpg|Zilean Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Zilean Blutmond- Konzept.jpg|Blutmond-Zilean Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Zilean Standard Zilean S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Zilean Zilean Alter Heiliger Zilean S alt.jpg|1. Alter Heiliger Zilean Zilean Fetziger Zilean S alt.jpg|1. Fetziger Zilean |-|China= Zilean Standard Zilean S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Zilean Zilean Alter Heiliger Zilean S Ch.jpg|Alter Heiliger Zilean Zilean Fetziger Zilean S Ch.jpg|Fetziger Zilean Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Zilean Standard Zilean L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Zilean Zilean Alter Heiliger Zilean L alt.jpg|1. Alter Heiliger Zilean Zilean Fetziger Zilean L alt.jpg|1. Fetziger Zilean |-|China= Zilean Standard Zilean L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Zilean Zilean Alter Heiliger Zilean L Ch.jpg|Alter Heiliger Zilean Zilean Fetziger Zilean L Ch.jpg|Fetziger Zilean |Trivia= Trivia * Zilean wurde von Ezreal entwickelt. * Zilean wurde nach Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell, dem Design Director von RIOT, benannt. * Jedesmal wenn Zilean Volbear tötet bekommt er 5 extra Gold umgekehrt ist dies genauso. Alte Fähigkeiten Zilean Chronoblast.png|Chronoblast Zilean Mind Twist.png|Mind Twist Zilean Time Stop.png|Time Stop Zilean Time Twister.png|'Time Twister' - Bei Aktivierung verursacht Zilean im Zielgebiet Schaden und sie für 1 Sekunde. Zilean Geschwindes Lernen alt.png|1. Geschwindes Lernen Zilean und nahe Verbündete erhalten |xp}} aus allen Quellen. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Zilean wirft eine tickende Zeitbombe auf die gewählte Einheit, welche nach 3 Sekunden explodiert, wobei es |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Zeitbombe detoniert sofort, wenn eine weiter Bombe an die selbe Einheit angeheftet wird. }}| ab, obwohl das Anbringen der Bombe noch keinen Schaden verursacht. * Zeitbomben werden getarnt, wenn der Verbündete, an welchem die Bombe klebt, ebenfalls getarnt wird. * Zilean wird von Türmen angegriffen werden, wenn er eine Zeitbombe auf einen gegnerischen Champion wirft. * Zilean erhält kein Unterstützungs-Gold, wenn ein Gegner stirbt, bevor die Bombe explodiert. * Wenn der Träger wiederbelebt wird, wird die Bombe auf den Boden gelegt, bevor sie explodiert. * Zeitbombe kann Schaden am Träger verursachen, auch, wenn dieser ist. }} }} 2. W= |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Zilean reduziert die aller anderen Fähigkeiten um jeweils 10 Sekunden. }}| }} |-|1.= |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Zilean kanalisiert Zeitenergie, um die Abklingzeit einer Fähigkeit eines Verbündeten zurückzusetzen. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 20 |description = Zilean krümmt die Zeit um den gewählten Champion, was einen Gegner um 55 % oder einem Verbündeten |ms}} gewährt. |leveling = }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 180 |description = Zilean versetzt den ausgewählten verbündeten Champion oder sich selbst mit einer schützenden Zeitrune, welche 5 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |description2 = Wenn ein mit einer Zeitrune beschützter Champion tödlichen Schaden erleidet, wird dieser für 3 Sekunden in versetzt. Danach wird er mit einem fixen Wert an |hp}} wiederbelebt. |leveling2 = }} }}| , ) und wird vor diesen auslösen. }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * ** wird nicht länger im ihres verbündeten festgehalten, wenn sie ihr auf ihn wirkt, während er durch Zeitverschiebung wiederbelebt wird. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. }}